weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4 (Booster)
Contains cards from the Persona Series. Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat and a rule-sheet. The total amount of different cards is 100, with 16 different parallel rare cards. A special Center Marker is included as a pre-order special for each box. For the first print only, each box comes with 5 special Persona 4 Card Sleeves, and each carton(16 box) comes with one special Persona 4 cloth mat. Card List Yellow Cards * P4/S08-001 Yukata Yousuke 「浴衣の陽介」 * P4/S08-002 Protagonist & Izanagi-Okami 「主人公＆伊邪那岐大神」 * P4/S08-002SP Protagonist & Izanagi-Okami 「主人公＆伊邪那岐大神」 * P4/S08-003 Evidence of Family Doujima 「家族の証 堂島」 * P4/S08-004 Power of WILD Protagonist 「WILDの力 主人公」 * P4/S08-005 Daughter of Sake Dealer Konishi Saki 「酒屋の娘 小西早紀」 * P4/S08-006 I Love Junes! Nanako 「ジュネス大好き！ 菜々子」 * P4/S08-006S I Love Junes! Nanako 「ジュネス大好き！ 菜々子」 * P4/S08-007 Loving Siblings Protagonist & Nanako 「仲良し兄妹 主人公＆菜々子」 * P4/S08-008 Disappointing Prince Yosuke-chan 「ガッカリ王子 陽介ちゃん」 * P4/S08-009 Drama Club Ozawa Yumi 「演劇部 小沢結実」 * P4/S08-010 Yukata Nanako 「浴衣の菜々子」 * P4/S08-011 Leader Protagonist「リーダー主人公」 * P4/S08-012 Shop Manager's Son Yosuke「店長の息子 陽介」 * P4/S08-013 Orchestra Club Matsunaga Ayane「吹奏楽部 松永綾音」 * P4/S08-014 Wedding Announcement Nanako「結婚宣言 菜々子」 * P4/S08-015 Miss Con? Protagonist-chan「ミスコン？主人公ちゃん」 * P4/S08-016 Protagonist's Partner Yosuke「主人公の相棒 陽介」 * P4/S08-017 Band Aid of Friendship Yosuke 「友情の絆創膏 陽介」 * P4/S08-018 Father's Promise Doujima「父親の誓い 堂島」 * P4/S08-019 Yosuke & Susano-o 「陽介＆スサノオ」 * P4/S08-020 Midnight Channel 「マヨナカテレビ」 * P4/S08-021 Junes 「ジュネス」 * P4/S08-022 Passionate Hug 「熱い抱擁」 * P4/S08-023 Myriad Truths 「幾万の真言」 * P4/S08-023R Myriad Truths 「幾万の真言」 * P4/S08-024 Never More 「Never More」 * P4/S08-025 Brave Blade 「ブレイブザッパー」 * P4/S08-025S Brave Blade 「ブレイブザッパー」 Green Cards *P4/S08-026 True Self Rise 「本当の自分りせ」 *P4/S08-027 Self-Proclaimed Kungfu Research Group Chie 「自称カンフー研究会 千枝」 *P4/S08-028 God of Death Kuroda Hisano 「死神 黒田ひさ乃」 *P4/S08-029 Celebrity Rise「芸能人りせ」 *P4/S08-029S Celebrity Rise 「芸能人りせ」 *P4/S08-030 Basketball Team Ichijou Kou 「バスケ部 一条康」 *P4/S08-031 Rise & Himiko 「りせ＆ヒミコ」 *P4/S08-031SP Rise & Himiko 「りせ＆ヒミコ」 *P4/S08-032 Chie & Suzuka Gongen 「千枝＆スズカゴンゲン」 *P4/S08-032SP Chie & Suzuka Gongen 「千枝＆スズカゴンゲン」 *P4/S08-033 Daycare Mother Minami Eri 「学童保育の母 南絵里」 *P4/S08-034 Swimsuit Chie 「水着の千枝」 *P4/S08-035 Golden Right Leg Chie 「黄金の右脚 千枝」 *P4/S08-036 Tatsuhime Shrine Kitsune 「辰姫神社のキツネ」 *P4/S08-037 Rise & Kanzeon 「りせ＆カンゼオン」 *P4/S08-038 Depended Prince Chie 「頼れる王子様 千枝」 *P4/S08-039 Healing Wave Rise 「癒しの波動りせ」 *P4/S08-040 Yukata Chie 「浴衣の千枝」 *P4/S08-041 Yukata Rise 「浴衣のりせ」 *P4/S08-042 Soccer Team Nagase Daisuke 「サッカー部 長瀬大輔」 *P4/S08-043 Important Friends Chie & Yukiko 「大切な友達 千枝＆雪子」 *P4/S08-044 Swimsuit Rise 「水着のりせちー」 *P4/S08-045 Self-Proclaimed Special Investigation Team 「自称特別捜査隊」 *P4/S08-046 King's Game 「王様ゲーム」 *P4/S08-047 Guardian Fishing at the River 「川のヌシ釣り」 *P4/S08-048 God Hand 「ゴッドハンド」 *P4/S08-048S God Hand 「ゴッドハンド」 *P4/S08-049 Chie's Followup Attack 「千枝の追撃」 *P4/S08-050 Hi・Analyze 「ハイ・アナライズ」 *P4/S08-050R Hi・Analyze 「ハイ・アナライズ」 Red Cards *P4/S08-051 Kanji & Rokuten Maou 「完二＆ロクテンマオウ」 *P4/S08-052 Yukata Yukiko 「浴衣の雪子」 *P4/S08-053 True Strength Kanji 「本当の強さ完二」 *P4/S08-054 Swimsuit Yukiko 「水着の雪子」 *P4/S08-055 Roaring Laughter Switch Yukiko 「爆笑スイッチ雪子」 *P4/S08-055S Roaring Laughter Switch Yukiko 「爆笑スイッチ雪子」 *P4/S08-056 Game Feel Adachi 「ゲーム感覚 足立」 *P4/S08-057 Young Proprietress Yukiko 「若女将 雪子」 *P4/S08-058 Depending Princess Yukiko 「頼るお姫様 雪子」 *P4/S08-059 Victim's Brother Konishi Naoki 「被害者の弟 小西尚紀」 *P4/S08-060 One Hit Kill Yukiko 「一撃でしとめる雪子」 *P4/S08-061 Legendary Man Kanji 「伝説の男 完二」 *P4/S08-062 Yukiko & Amaterasu 「雪子＆アマテラス」 *P4/S08-063 Slacking at Junes Adachi 「ジュネスでサボる足立」 *P4/S08-064 Gasostar's Worker 「ガソスタの店員」 *P4/S08-065 Yukata Kanji 「浴衣の完二」 *P4/S08-066 Nurse Uihara Sayoko 「ナース上原小夜子」 *P4/S08-067 Brainiest in Police Force Adachi 「署内一の頭脳派 足立」 *P4/S08-068 Too Terrible Kanji-chan 「ひどすぎる完二ちゃん」 *P4/S08-069 Linen Stuffed Toys Master Kanji 「あみぐるみマスター完二」 *P4/S08-070 Inpalatable Curry 「食べられないカレー」 *P4/S08-071 Mid-Term Test 「中間テスト」 *P4/S08-072 One Hit 「一撃」 *P4/S08-073 Salvation「メシアライザー」 *P4/S08-073R Salvation 「メシアライザー」 *P4/S08-074 Mighty Swing 「剛殺斬」 *P4/S08-074S Mighty Swing 「剛殺斬」 *P4/S08-060 Intent of the World 「世界の意思」 Blue Cards *P4/S08-076 Yukata Kuma 「浴衣のクマ」 *P4/S08-077 Journey's Companion Magaret 「旅のお供マーガレット」 *P4/S08-077S Journey's Companion Magaret「旅のお供マーガレット」 *P4/S08-078 Doing the Best to Followup Naoto 「全力でフォロー直斗」 *P4/S08-079 Kuma & Kintoki-Douji 「クマ＆キントキドウジ」 *P4/S08-080 Student Council President Fushimi Chihiro 「生徒会長 伏見千尋」 *P4/S08-081 Naoto & Yamato Takeru 「直斗＆ヤマトタケル」 *P4/S08-081SP Naoto & Yamato Takeru 「直斗＆ヤマトタケル」 *P4/S08-082 Kuma & Kamui 「クマ＆カムイ」 *P4/S08-083 "Advocacy of Youth" Kuma 「“青春の主張”クマ」 *P4/S08-084 Detective Prince Naoto 「探偵王子 直斗」 *P4/S08-085 Naoto & Sukuna Hikona 「直斗＆スクナヒコナ」 *P4/S08-086 Junes' Idol Kuma 「ジュネスのアイドル クマ」 *P4/S08-087 Governor of Power Magaret 「力を司る者マーガレット」 *P4/S08-088 Manager Ebihara Ai 「マネージャー海老原あい」 *P4/S08-089 Famous Detective Naoto 「名探偵 直斗」 *P4/S08-090 Student Nakajima Shu 「教え子 中島秀」 *P4/S08-091 Infinite Possibilities Naoto 「無限の可能性 直斗」 *P4/S08-092 "Kumada"-chan 「“熊田”ちゃん」 *P4/S08-093 Kuma・Spec2 「クマ・スペック２」 *P4/S08-094 Sailor Uniform Naoto 「セーラー服の直斗」 *P4/S08-095 Aria of Souls 「すべての人の魂の詩」 *P4/S08-096 Maggie's Tarot Reading 「マギーのタロット占い」 *P4/S08-097 Kuma's Entry! 「クマ登場！」 *P4/S08-098 My Christmas Eve 「私のクリスマスイブ」 *P4/S08-098R My Christmas Eve 「私のクリスマスイブ」 *P4/S08-099 Mabufudyne 「マハブフダイン」 *P4/S08-099S Mabufudyne 「マハブフダイン」 *P4/S08-0100 Megidolaon 「メギドラオン」 ---- Category:Booster Packs